Changes Have Their Reasons
by AbusiveCupcake
Summary: Hermione Granger has changed. It's pretty easy to see that. Draco Malfoy, for some reason, chooses to help but will she accept? or is the Know-It-All Bookworm gone for good? Contains Rape( Not detailed), Cutting and depression. Also foul mouths.


**Disclaimer:**** Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the Queen herself, JK Rowling. Anyone who says otherwise (too the fact she is Queen) can stick it up their arses. Xx Only joking but she is awesome... anyways to my Dramione. **

**Background:**** War= over, Harry=Won, ditched Ginny as she was shagging Zambini in a cupboard after he won. Hermione=Orphan, Depressed and alone. Draco= same as Hermione plus trying to change himself. Snape=Alive and Nice, Ron=Bashing, also he is abusing his role as one of the 'Golden Trio' to shag any and every girl he wants. Ginny=Bashing, and Mega slut. Luna= Harry's Girl, and slightly out of character. **

**Might make this a one-shot, but if I have something to add I'll make it a 3 chapter one. Dark, character death, cutting, rape, Aka this fanfic = Dark and depressive. **

**So here we are...**

Hermione's Pov

I pull my long trench coat over my frame, gripping it tightly as I board the Hogwarts Express. _At least I don't have to stay near any of my former 'friends' now I'm Head Girl. _I had an owl tap at my window, late one night two weeks ago. The beautiful creature takes the owl treats I give her and awaits my reply. That's when I found out about my new position, and that's when a certain ex of mine turned nasty.

_**Flashback**_

"_Guess what!" I cry running down the stairs of the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley _looks_ up from her knitting, she plasters a smile on her face but it doesn't reach her eyes. George doesn't move, still sitting on the arm chair staring at the fire. Harry and Ron look up from their hearty breakfasts, but Ginny just glares at me. _

"_What Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asks looking up from his paper. _

"_I got made Head Girl! I'm so happy, I get my own common room, but I share it with Head Boy" Harry jumps up and hugs me tight with a smile and quick 'I know right', I sit down, take a plate of pancakes and start eating them slowly. _

"_So, 'Mione whose Head Boy?" the ginger haired boy asks. I swallow my mouth full and glare at him._

"_Firstly, don't call me 'Mione I hate it and secondly it's Draco Malfoy" I slice another piece of pancake and stuff it in my mouth. _

"_What! The ferret! If you have to live near him you are not being Head Girl!" he shouts. Harry punches his friends arm and shakes his head._

"_Ron she can't do that, she can easily deal with Malfoy, she punched him in third year don't forget" I swallow the food I was eating and glare at Ronald._

"_That may be so Harry but I am telling her she is not being Head Girl if he is Head Boy, he will break her, she's weak and a girl he will walk all over Hermione, and also she is a Muggle-born so-" _

"_WHAT! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU RONALD, YOU THINK BECAUSE I AM A MUGGLE-BORN AND A GIRL I AM WEAK! I AM THE ONLY THING THAT STOPPED YOU FROM GETTING KILLED DURING THE WAR. IF I WASN'T THERE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD WITHIN A HOUR AND WOULD HAVE NEVER FOUND THOSE BLOODY HORCRUXES. YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO SAY SUCH FOUL THINGS!" I scream at the top of my voice and then stomp out the room, up the stairs and into the only place where no one enters. My temporary bedroom. _

_How dare he I'm not weak, am I? No Hermione stop listening to him, ever since Harry killed Voldemort Ronald has been different towards you. One second he was declaring his love, the next he was fucking Brown. _

"_Hermione! I'm sorry. I just have a lot of pent up stress, I didn't mean to call you weak" He bangs on my door. Taking my wand I unlock it and point the weapon to his neck. _

"_If you have so much stress go push yourself onto some slut, like your girlfriend, did you know she fucked Dean Thomas a few weeks back? Oh I guess you didn't why don't you go ask her about it I guess she really would love to tell you about it" I growl, his eyes turn dark, his features harden and I swear his height grows. _

"_I'll show you to call my Girlfriend a slut, you fucking Mudblood!" He grabs my hair and pushes me into the bedroom, shutting the door, locking it and putting a number of silencing spells and charms on it. He covers my mouth and throws my wand from my grasp before I can utter a single defensive spell. Pinning my to the floor, he straddles my waist. _

"_You do look beautiful; I never knew why you didn't let me have you when I asked and proclaimed to a fake love towards you, but now I can have my way". I try and kick him off me, but all the Quidditch has made him heavy with muscles and my efforts are ineffective his runs and hand over my slender body, I kick and yell for help but he pushes his lips against mine. I bite his tongue as he forces it down my throat. _

"_Ahh you little bitch, I'll teach you to bite me" he spits the blood dripping from his mouth onto my face. My head snaps to one side as he punches my jaw. Every time he hits me my head hits the wooden floor boards then bounces back up from the force only to be hit back down from another punch. After two dozen odd beatings he unbuckles his belt. I lie in a small puddle of my own blood; he presses hard, sloppy kisses on my neck and collar bone, sucking the skin every other time I can feel small bruises appear. I screech when he bites down on my collar bone hard, cutting the flesh and letting more blood flow. He rips my Pj bottoms and pulls down his boxers. I could never brace myself for the pain I felt. Once he had had his fun he left me in the room, alone, covered in my own blood and tears, barely alive and in unforgettable amounts of pain. _

_I heard him run down the stairs saying a rogue Deatheater had appeared out of nowhere and attacked me, he stood behind them all, lip syncing to me. _

'_Tell them and worse will happen to you.' I hold my tongue. I am said to be in shock, but that is not it; I am fearful, fearful of someone who was once my friend. My best friend. _

I shudder at the memory, _No good thinking about the past Hermione, remember what hurts you only makes you stronger. _I quickly seat myself in the Head's compartment, so I don't have to face the others. Harry is on anti-depressants, Ginny is fucking around and Ronald is still trying to get to me. After the incident I left the Burrow and went to the small house my parents left for me in their will. With a bit of _persuasion _I was able to get my aunt to give it to me for good.

I pull my knees to my chest and stare out the window as the train takes off I notice Molly wave at me, I smile and give her a small nod. She was kind to me and thinks she understands why I am muted. Taking out my Ipod I put on the My Chemical Romance playlist and shut out the world.

Draco's Pov

_Finally out of that shit hole. No more empty house and pestering house elves. Just books, parchment and stupid people, who don't know the meaning of 'fuck off'. _

I let my cloak blow behind me, much like Snape's as I push first years out me way.

"Drackie darling!" I groan at the annoying high pitched voice. Spinning around I Pansy rushes over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Piss off Pansy, I have got things to do people to talk to" I push her away from me and carry on walking.

"If you want to DO some things you know where I stay" she calls after me, I slam the Head's compartment door shut and sit right next to it. I instantly pick up the sound of Thank you for the Venom, by My Chemical Romance. I look over at the girl leaning against the window.

Her hair is dark brown almost black, it falls to maybe the base of her shoulders blades and is dead straight. I can't tell who she is or what she looks like as a large coat covers her body, and her hair blocks my view of her face. I shrug and pull out my IPod listening to my Prodigy playlist. I stretch my legs out and place them on the opposite seat, leaning my head back I shut my eyes. Only a few minutes later my legs get knocked, waking me I turn off my music and face the intruder.

"Mr Malfoy, your awake good. If you could move your legs I will wake our Head Girl" I quickly move my legs as the older woman, leans over the sleeping girl, she removes her headphones and turns the music off. As she touches her, the girl grabs her wrists and has her wand to the Professor's neck before the woman can react. Seeing her mistake she pulls away quickly and pushes the hair from her face.

"Sorry Professor, instincts" she mumbles as the woman sits down.

"It is okay, Miss Granger, we have been through a war so it will take a while to go back to normal." Granger?! What happened to her? No frizzy mop that I used to love taking the piss out off, No Potter or Weasel that are easily pissed. Everything I could use to bully her has gone out the window. For the first time in months she looks at me. She eyes are full of anger, why I don't know. Her jaw tenses and she glares at me.

"Now, you two are going to have to work on house unity, not only because you are sharing a dorm but because we are going to try and stop the disagreement between your houses. That is one of the reasons you two were chosen." I turn to the Professor and nod my head slightly; Granger nods but continues glaring at me. We go through the prefect meetings, duties and patrolling times.

"And you two will patrol together, remember house unity, if I find either of you are not getting along well enough you will be stripped of your badge and title" My jaws almost drops open. _She really does want house unity. Slytherins are so going to have an uproar. _She gives us one last look then exits our compartment heading Professor's. I turn to face Granger, she still is glaring.

"See something you like Granger?" I smirk, her brow knits together and she growls at me. I raise an eyebrow and just as I try to ask what the fuck, she turns away and leans on a hand facing the window. The sleeve of her coat falls down a bit and I notice varied length cuts, old and new, on her wrist. I can't pull my gaze from her wrist.

"Granger, Why do you do that?" I ask she snaps her head around, then notices her sleeve pulling it up she stands, and storms out the compartment.

"Okay what the fuck?" I say out loud, before turning back to my music.

Hermione's Pov

_Fuck, that fucking Ferret thinks he has the right to ask me about something that has nothing to do with him. Well actually it's his entire fault, if he hadn't of been Head Boy then none of his would have happened. Then Weasley wouldn't have attacked me, and then I wouldn't find peace in a way which I am disgusted off. _

I take my blade from my pocket and turn it over in my hand. Just as I pull my sleeve up someone bangs on the door.

"Please sit back down we will be stopping soon" I grunt and replace the only source of peace to my pocket. Before heading back, thankfully Malfoy isn't there when I get back.

I look out the window and notice us coming to a stop. I head out, only to bump into someone.

"Sorry, didn't mean to- Hermione?" I look up to see Harry staring at me, I quickly push past him and rush off the train, finding Malfoy I wait for McGonagall.

"Hello again Granger, you know we need to be civil so I believe a first name truce should be created. What do you think Hermione?" he emphasises my name as McGonagall walks over, I plaster a fake smile.

"Of course Draco, that is a logic solution." I try not to roll my eyes, but he doesn't miss the sarcasm. We all head to the carriages and to the slowly ride up to Hogwarts.

Draco's Pov

"Welcome, Now that the Sorting has been done. I would like to inform you that this year will be the first of many that we shall try to unite the houses. The first way forward of this has been done over the summer, with our new Head's, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." The Gryffindors and Slytherins go into up roar.

"What a Mudblood as a head?!"

"He will ruin our chances of House cup!"

With a flick of her wand, McGonagall shuts the students up.

"This is what we are ruling out, the two Head's had to chance to turn down the offer, but they both chose to stick by it, if these two who have been sworn enemies for years, can get along then the rest of you can!" with that the dinner appears, the normal gasps and munching starts from the first years, however most the others barely eat they just glare at the Gryffindors as they glare at us. My gaze catches Potter, Weasel and Weaselette, but no Granger I look down the table and see her sat near Thomas and Finnegan. Each trying to get her to talk, she slowly eats much like Potter where as Weasel just stuffs his face and looks over and Hermione, every now and then.

"Draco, you know you can have lots of fun, if you are stuck living near the Mudblood then you could make her life hell" Pansy smirks staring at the fellow classmate in question.

"However much that sounds fun Parkinson, I cannot McGonagall will remove my Head Boy title, if I am not civil with her and the same to her. Also 5 points from Slytherin for use of a banned word" Crabbe, Parkinson and Zambini all look at me as if I grew a second head.

"Wow, Malfoy your not serious are you, points from your house and we haven't gained any yet." Zambini moans. I shrug at me and eat a fork full of potato.

"We can earn twice as many by getting to Potions early" I resort and go back to my dinner. Afterwards, McGonagall tells the Head's to wait behind so we can be shown to our dorm. I stay seated as the Hall empties out, Hermione stands and walks over to where McGonagall is, so I follow in suit.

"Good Day Mathew, these are the new head's. I shall leave you to discuss your password" the Headmistress leaves and I turn to face the portrait.

"Well you two I am Mathew as Minerva stated, and who are you"

"I am Draco Malfoy, and this is –"

"Hermione Granger, can we please hurry I am feeling ill" the portrait gives her a good look over, then nods.

"Um okay what will the password be then?" he asks turning to the Gryffindor she looks up.

"Um, well... Green Lion, McGonagall would like to hear something from both our houses" Mathew smiles and opens the door. I allow Hermione to enter first I don't hear a single gasp or squeal she simply walks straight to her room.

I roll my eyes and enter after her. Wow it's fucking awesome! There are no house colours at all, not a single piece of green or single strand of red. All the furniture is deep indigo colour, with white borders. There is a main fireplace and two pots of floo powder on top of it. I make my way around and notice four doors. Two are to the bedrooms one is for the bathroom and another for a kitchen. Being a boy I head for the kitchen, even though I just ate I could do with something to do. Now that mother and Lucius are no longer around, there are certain things I can do now, like learn to cook. I asked Twinkle to teach me and I found I have a talent for it. I hope to find enough ingredients for tomato, bacon and basil pasta. I open the cupboards and pop all the ingredients I need are there.

A few minutes later and I have whipped up too much food for even me too eat. _You should give some to Hermione, she looked thin. _The angel figure on my right shoulder suggests. I shrug and place my plate on the coffee table. Heading over to her door I knock loudly.

"Hermione? I made too much food for myself, its pasta do you want some? If so I'll leave it on the coffee table with a heating charm on it" I sit back down and finish my food quickly, before heading towards the bathroom. I turn the handle but it's locked. Knocking I put my ear to the black door. No water running.

"Hermione? You in there I really need to piss" closing my eyes to try and hear better. I knock again. Nothing. Not a sound, wait. Yes there was defiantly a grunt. Gritting my teeth I unlock the door with a simple spell.

Sat against the wall, is Granger her sleeved rolled up, arm sporting two no three new cuts. She lifts her head up to look at me; her face goes from one that's relaxed to anger. She doesn't move though, I stand there watching her.

"Surprised you haven't run to your little gossip station and spread the news. Hermione Granger, goody-two-shoes and know-it-all cuts herself." I frown at her and shake my head before walking over and sitting next to her. I roll up my sleeve to show my share of cuts.

"I used too, I stopped and started bugging you more to get my stress out, to be honest for that I Thank you" she traces over the cuts and then looks at her own.

"I have reasons" she cleans a blade that was next to her, and then her arm stopping the blood but letting them heal the Muggle way.

"So did I; tip don't bottle it up" I stand, help her up then leave and head for my own room.

Hermione's Pov

Was Draco Malfoy nice to me? What the fuck? Why didn't you hex him when he saw you? Or oblivate him? Damn Hermione you are stupid. I stomp into my own room and slam the door, on my bed is a plate. I walk over as the smells hit me a note card is placed next to it.

_H,_

_Made too much food, and you looked like you could use it. _

_DM_

I take the plate and eat it slowly, the first few bites are testers, but after them I just enjoy the food. Once done I vanish the plate and change into my over sized tee shirt and baggy pj bottoms. I lie down on my bed and look at the ceiling, slowly I close my eyes and but not before praying that I get more than three hours sleep.

Draco's Pov

I jerk awake at the sound of screaming, grabbing my wand I jump out of my bed (only in my boxers of course) and rush into the common room. Another scream erupts from the Head Girl's room, I rush over and practically tear the door down, to find a riving and screaming Hermione, twisting and punching them air.

"P-please st-stop r-r-r-ron" she screams. _Weasel? Did that son of a bitch do something to her? Wait why do I care?_ I make my way over to her side, and try to hold her down. She lets out another blood curdling scream. My ears ring as her fist connects with my nose, I stumble back a few steps then wipe the blood away. Grabbing her shoulders I shake the petty girl.

"Granger! Wake up! Granger! Hermione! Wake up it's only a dream!" she snaps awake sitting up and grabbing her wand. She makes eye contact with me then burst into tears, she lunges at me and wraps her arms around my neck burying herself in the crook of my neck. I stiffen and look down at the mass of hair that is wailing and soaking my chest. I carefully and gently pat her head with one hand whilst holding her close with the other.

"It's not a dream, it happened. It's going to happen again, I can't stop him I ca-"she cuts off when she falls back into a heavy sleep; I place her gently in her bed and cover her over. _I need to sort this, if she is going to scream every night then I need to fix it. _I exit her room and grab some clothes before heading out the common room.

_Okay Draco, it's 3 in the morning who are you going to fetch. Not Snape he goes rage when you wake him, I don't want to go to the old coot himself, McGonagall? Damn that woman is scary but she could help Hermione, she is her head of house. _

I head down towards her office, and then knock on the door. A noise comes from inside then the door creaks open slightly.

"Mr Malfoy? What are you doing up at this hour?" she still is scary even when tired.

"Well, it's Granger, she is screaming in her sleep, she shouts. She said 'please stop Ron', and also she punched me, woke up, cried all over me then fell back to sleep" I explain, by the time I'm done she has sent a patronus to Dumbledore and he has exited her office, from entering through the fire place.

We walk down the halls quickly, as we reach the portrait we can hear the screaming. The painting has its ears covered and quickly lets us in. McGonagall goes in first but when she comes back out red faced and with a stare that could kill I start to realise maybe I shouldn't have gotten her.

Hermione's Pov

"Miss Granger! Wake up! Wa- argh!" I snap awake at the sound of something stumbling. The sleep in my eyes falls away quickly and around me stands, McGonagall, Malfoy and Dumbledore who is clutching his nose. I put two and two together quickly.

"Omg! Sir I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Oh god I'm dead for sure, oh bugger bugger bugg-"

"Language Miss Granger, and it's fine but can I ask why you was screaming and shouting for Mr Weasley to stop?" he asks, I feel my face pale, then dash out the room and down the hall.

"Granger!"

"Granger!"

"Hermione, stop!" I halt when he uses my first name.

"Hermione, McGonagall knows why, but she refuses to tell us until you do, she peeped into your mind, I sent for her as you was screaming you head of and punched me. By the way that was a good hit to the Professor, surprising and slightly scary but bloody brilliant!"

I snap my head his way.

"Don't say that!" I hiss at him.

"Say what?"

"The bloody part, you sound like _him" _to my surprise Malfoy, wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me into a slightly awkward hug.

Draco's Pov

"Hermione, what did he do?" she clenches her fists; I lift her head so her eyes look into mine and I dive into her head. The memories from her position; the letter, the fight, being locked in the room, the pain of god the pain she felt. I pull away unable to watch anymore.

My jaw clenches and I pull away from Hermione, the Professor's stand just behind me, I pass her to them then storm off towards the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore grabs my arm as I start to storm off.

"Don't you think I would be strange I the Head Boy stormed into the Gryffindor Common room and started attacking another student?" I spit on the floor and turn back to Hermione then take her from McGonagall and back to our common room.

"Draco? Why are you actually 'helping' me you don't like me, I'm a dirty Mudblood, who you have tormented for years and also I'm a lost cause" her voice is barely a whisper. I stop us and turn her to face me.

"First things first, 5 points from Gryffindor for using a banned word, secondly you are not a dirty little whatever you just said, you are a smart and beautiful young lady who needs to be treated with respect. I am doing this as, yes i may have tormented you but I NEVER laid a finger on you and nor would I ever do that and any 'man' who does needs to be beaten to within a inch of their petty lives then get thrown off a cliff" we start walking back in silence, we don't say a word as i tuck her back into her bed.

Turning to leave she grabs my hand, the scars she has created are visible as is the one my bitch of a aunt gave her.

"Stay, please" her voice is broken and pleading I have a wave of pity crash over me then slip under the covers and wrap a protective arm around her.

"Thank you Draco, i think i might change the history of the school tomorrow, so save me a seat tomor-" her words trail off as she buries her head in my chest and falls asleep, a few minutes after i drift off.

Hermione's Pov

I wake to find my pillow rising and falling softly, then previous nights ordeal floods my head, i quickly and quietly jump into the shower as Draco starts to wake. I peek in after a while to smell coffee and pancakes. I slip out of the bathroom and enter my room quickly to change.

Draco's Pov

I notice Hermione enter her room, and decide to leave the pancakes and coffee on the table then wash and dress. After i notice the coffee gone but the pancakes un-touched i head to the Great Hall and sit on the end, leaving a space at the very end.

6 minutes later Hermione walks in, she turns to face me then head over and sits on the end. I smile then turn back to my food, only to notice the lack of noise in the hall.

Looking up every single Student and Professors are watching us, the red faced Weasel is the first to ruin the silence. He storms over and grabs Hermione's upper arm. She yelps in surprise and tries to pull back.

"Hermione, come with me now, we _need _to talk" he growls at her. I stand and grab his wrist twisting it around, before pushing him back away from her.

"Back off, Weasel. She is sitting with me, and you can go back to your whore of a girlfriend. You do know she fucked Blaise yesterday? that's what he was gossiping about before Hermione sat down." He puffs his chest out and looks like he is about to burst.

"She is coming with me right this second, you don't have a claim on her, she is my friend not yours, you leave her alone!" he grabs for Hermione again but she dodges his grasp. He swears under his breath then grabs her tightly around the wrist, yanking her away from behind me. She yelps and tries to push his hand off her.

I grab his wrist and dig my nails into him.

"Let her go Weasel."

"No, she is mine, Ferret." He directs his attention to her.

"You are shagging him aren't you? Only a day into the new school year and your shagging him, you really are a dirty slutty little Mudblood, aren't you?" that's when i snap, i lunge at him and push Hermione away as i pin him down and start punching his face in.

"This (punch) is (punch) for (punch) every (punch) punch (punch) you (punch) gave (punch) her." His nose and mouth have blood pouring from them, as Hermione stands back and watches.

His fist connects with my jaw and i'm throw off his, he starts his assault on me. Suddenly he stops; i open my eyes slightly to notice Hermione has his head pulled back by his hair and her wand digging into his throat.

"Get up, slowly you bastard" the red head growls then stands slowly. Hermione may be tiny compared to him, but she is one witch you don't want to piss off. She slowly starts to back her wand away from his throat, but just as she gets it a rulers length away she pulls back her fist and slams it into Weasley's already bleeding nose. The force knocks him to the floor, and she stands in front of him. if looks could kill he would be 6 feet under.

"Weasel, you will NEVER hurt me again, and by this i mean i will tell everybody in here, i'll show them just what their king is like, a bastard who thinks its okay to beat, rape a girl then lie about what happened." She jumps up onto the Slytherin table and says a spell i have never heard before, her memory is pulled from her head and is projected to the Professors and Students. They watch and gasp at each and every punch, or every hurtful word. She cuts it right before the rape then shows what happens afterwards.

Once it disappears Hermione gets down, punches Weasel again then walks out the Hall. Harry and Ginny storm over to Ron and drag him out the Hall, most students stay sat and some rush out covering their mouths with green faces. Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall all walk over to me and 'escort' me to get Hermione then meet them in the Headmaster's office.

Hermione's Pov

I rush into the common room, tears threatening to stream down my cheeks; What the fuck was i thinking!? Telling the _entire _school that Ronald Weasley beat, raped and insulted. That i was weak enough to suffer all that and tell no one, the might Gryffindor Princess, one third of the Golden Trio. _Well technically it's the Golden Duo since Ronald went and did what he did. _Thanks voice just what i fucking needed, Skeeters' going to be all over this, when she finds out. Oh great what have i done. I should have just kept it quiet and acted as if nothing happened.

How did Harry and Ginny react? Omg what about the Weasley's they most likely will say i made it up and that i am just upset about their Ronnie-Boy not asking me out. What am i going to do? It can only get worse before it gets better; so this isn't the worse yet. _wonder what's worse than, finding out your parents are dead, your 'best friend' rapes you, the whole school find out and you're the one to tell them, and also dragging a blade across your wrist at the second, a little do deep and the blood is starting to puddle next to you. _

My vision starts to blur slightly, as the red flows from my body and starts to stain the tiles of the bathroom. Oh Fuck.

Draco's Pov

"Hermione? You in your room?" I knock on her door but there's no answer.

"Shit, Hermione?" I open the bathroom door and rush to the bleeding girls side.

"Oh you stupid girl" I heal her wounds and rush her into my room, grabbing a blood replenishing potion, i gently lift her head and pour the warm liquid down her throat.

"I-I—aaa-m n—oot t—he ssssststu—pi-d ooon-e" she croaks at me. I smile down at her.

"Well i think you are, nearly killing yourself? No smart person does that. Here it will help" i pass her a few more potions and she drops one. I help her take them and she smiles weakly at me before drifting to sleep.

"Mr Malfoy?" i jump slightly at the sound of McGonagall's voice.

"Yes?" i ask slightly scared for what will happen to Hermione. The Head Gryffindor sits on the edge of the bed.

"Mr Weasley, has told us what he did. He blamed you. Saying if you hadn't of been Head Boy then he wouldn't of had to stop Hermione being Head Girl. I believe he is quite damaged after the War, and he will have his magic essence drained from him, his wand snapped and memory wiped. After he will be placed under the care of a Muggle Asylum." She explains.

"Who said this?" i ask whilst brushing a piece of hair away from Hermione's face.

"His parents of course, they love Miss Granger as their own, and since she has no real family left she will need somewhere to stay other than the place left to her." She looks at me, i notice the small twinkle that Dumbledore has in his eyes when he has a sneaky idea.

"I'll stay with her, i need a break from – something so i'll stick around her. You know, to help with the whole everyone finding out and things, and stuff like... that" i trail off as the Professor smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"Of course Mr Malfoy, I'll send an owl over to your place and have some things moved to Miss Granger's house. But now I will leave you to help her. She is going to take a break from here we will send over all the work that you need to keep up to date and I will visit to get your homework that needs handing in and also to check on Miss Granger's progress. It would be best if we moved her as soon as possible."

"You have a point, Professor. I think it would be best if she awakes there, she needs the security of her own home." I stroke Hermione's cheek gently. The Professor puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles at me.

"Help her" then she leaves. _I promise I will. _

Hermione's Pov

I awake with a strange smell. Bacon and coffee. Opening my eyes I don't see my dorm room but my plain walls of my bedroom. _Wh-?_ I remember what happened before I collapsed. _What happened after? Maybe I'm dead and this is Heaven... or Hell. _I swing my legs off my bed, I notice I'm in my red comfy pjs that have little black bats on them. I grab my midnight blue dressing gown and head out towards the smell. I notice the guest room door is open and peer in.

The bed I made neatly and there is a bag under it. A few personal items are on the drawers and a wand in on the bedside table. I Accio my wand and walk down the stairs quietly. Peeping through the hand rail on the stairs, in the kitchen with his back facing me is Draco Malfoy, cooking bacon and using a kettle...

... I'm definitely dead.

Standing up I walk down the rest of the stairs and enter the kitchen.

"Hermione! Your awake, I thought you never would wake up" he leaves the cooker and wraps his arms around me gently. He pulls back and smiles then sits me down at the table.

"Am I dead?"

"What? Of course not, Why do you ask?" he laughs and puts a bacon sandwich in front of me and cup of coffee. I smile and take a bit, swallowing I look at him.

"Well for one, Draco Malfoy is cooking in my kitchen, two he is doing it the muggle way and three he is an excellent chef" he smirks at me and sips his drink.

"Well One, I have always known how to cook, wanted too since- nevermind, two I prefer the muggle way and three Thank you" he takes a bite out of his sandwich and stares at the table.

"Oh before I forget McGonagall has been bringing over your homework, it's in the living room" he nods to the other door. I get up and am faced with a small mountain of parchment.

"How long was I out?" I pop my head round the door frame.

"About a week and half, you lost a lot of blood and even with potions, you needed some rest. And you do look a lot better from it." He points out and I head back to my coffee and food.

"Why are you here?" I ask him after sipping half my coffee. He swallows and smiles at me.

"To look after you" he takes the plates and washes up.

"No, Draco why are you _really _here" I press and stand next to him, he looks up from the washing up bowl and smiles a little.

"Well, you need someone and stuff and well- yeah." He stutters I smirk and hug him. he wraps his arms around my shoulders as I wrap mine around his waist.

"Thank you, I feel better already, but I'm going to start on the mountain before it gets too big" I rush off into the living room and attack my work.

Draco's Pov

I check the Daily Prophet.

_ONE THIRD OF THE GOLDEN TRIO, IS NOT SO GOLDEN._

_Ronald Weasley... Blah blah blah _

The normal stuff about how he hurt another member of the 'Golden Trio' and how they can't speak to Hermione as she has unbreakable wards. Oh that's good they know I'm here brilliant. Wait what?! I throw the paper in the fireplace and remove the incorrect assumptions from my gaze. Soon to be married my arse. I will never marry and if it was to be anyone I doubt it will be Hermione.

6 years later

"I can't believe this. Never would I have thought in a million years i would be at the altar." I whisper to Blaise, My best man.

"I know, Omg your marrying one gorgeous chick, what I wouldn't give to trade places" his gaze is down the aisle. I turn to see Potter walking down the aisle and on his arm is the most beautiful creature walking towards me. The light around her practically glows. The hem of her dress flows around her knees, the bodice brings out her gorgeous figure, the bump on her stomach is starting to show now. Silky hair frames her face and brings out her large brown orbs. The little makeup she wears makes her skin look flawless. She smiles shyly at me as she stands next to me.

"How you holding up?" I motion to the bump.

"Fine, Did I tell you we need another name? One isn't enough, they can't share it " My Hermione answers then the wedding starts.


End file.
